We're In This Together
by Dauntless-Demigod-Tribute
Summary: Two years after Raven almost killed Trask, Magneto tried to kill Raven. Raven had no choice but to go back to Charles and Hank in her old home.
1. Welcome Home

**Hey! So this is my first X-men fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Please review and tell me how I'm going! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 1: Years After**

I took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky as I knocked on the door. I had nowhere else to go. Charles was sure to send me away after everything that happened, right? But it was worth a shot. I had to try and explain to him that I've changed.

The door opened to the face of Hank McCoy. He didn't look at all like the blue furred beast I'd seen just a couple years ago, but the human him with his blue eyes behind those glasses and his odd-like feet hidden in those shoes. He had a lab coat on, so I knew I'd most likely interrupted him from his work.

Hank looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was. Pity, hurt, anger or maybe even happiness, but no matter what it was, it was soon gone.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Well that was great, at least he didn't turn me away upon sight.

"I have no where else to go. Magneto... he..." I broke off. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Hank pulled me inside and sat me down on the nearest chair, looked me in the eyes and said slowly, "Raven, what did he do?"

"He tried to kill me," I whispered faintly. Hank's eyes widened and he twisted his arms around me, embracing me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into my ear.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

There was a noise behind us, as if there was wheels rolling along on the floor. Both Hank and I turned to see Charles Xavier, my long gone best friend. He was like a brother to me when we were growing up, but then everything changed. I joined Magneto and became everything that I once vowed not to be.

A look of anger crossed his face and he turned away and wheeled himself in the direction of his study.

"Charles-"I started saying, but he was already gone. Tears rolled down my cheeks as if my eyes had turned into a waterfall.

"Come on," Hank said, leading me up to my old room. "He'll come around. Just give it time."

The room looked the same. Just how I'd left it. Hank laid down on my bed. I did too.

"What if he doesn't," I said. "What if he doesn't come around?"

"He will," Hank insisted. I smiled and leaned in closer to him. He closed the gap and his lips met mine. I had never kissed Hank before, although I came close.

The kiss had started out soft, but now that was gone. My hands had began to roam, fidgeting with Hank's belt buckle. The kiss broke. Hank started kissing along my jaw and down my neck, his hands slid down to my waist.

"H-Hank..." I started saying, pulling away. I don't know why.

"Sorry," he said, adjusting his glasses which had become lop-sided and sat up.

"Don't be," I said, sitting up. He smiled.

"You look tired," He said.

"Yeah, a bit," I said.

"Well, I'll just go and try and change Charles mind," He said, getting up and walking over to the door. "Welcome home Raven."

"'Good to be home," I said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I laid back down and thought about the possibilities of Charles ever forgiving me, but I wasn't able to find any.

**Well, that's it! Chapter finished! Please review and tell me how I went and whether I should continue the story or leave it with just this chapter.**


	2. A Talk With the Boys

**Hey! So thanks for the reviews! Here are some answers to your questions/advice.**

**Wing Omega: Yes, this chapter will explain Charles anger.**

**Shining Friendship and Tamara (guest): There is a possibility that Charles and Raven will get together. But they might not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

**Chapter 2: A Talk With the Boys**

I woke the next day, hoping to speak to Charles. I met him down in the kitchen.

"Charles," I started. But he cut me off.

"You broke Erik out of prison. He has killed since then and he didn't even care if they were human or mutants. He is out there and angry. And I have no idea why," he said loudly. "Why did you break him out of jail Raven?"

"I have my reasons Charles, but now I regret it," I explained. "He tried to kill _me _Charles. I wouldn't have broken him out if I knew."

"So you're not going to help him again, are you?" Charles asked. I knew by the look on his face that he was trying to read my mind.

"I don't have a reason to," I said.

"What if he starts a war for mutant rights?"

"I'm not making the same mistake I made years ago. I'm not on his side anymore," I said.

"Okay," Charles said, sighing. "Would you like some breakfast?"

I nodded and sat at the table. At that moment, Hank walked in, his hair messy and in his pyjamas. It was weird seeing him like this. He looked from me to Charles and back again.

"It's okay Hank. I'm not angry. I shouldn't have been in the first place," Charles said.

Hank nodded sleepily and sat at the table across from me.

Five minutes later, we were eating in silence; the only noise was the occasional sound of spoons quietly hitting someone's bowl. It felt like an awkward silence.

"So," Charles said, breaking the quiet. "Have you finished fixing Cerebro?"

"Almost," Hank replied. "I just need to fix one more thing."

"Why does Cerebro need fixing?" I asked.

"Cerebro has been malfunctioning and we have tried fixing it ever since we found out that Erik is out there and is a danger to everyone. We need to find Havok. He is the only other one left alive from our original group. We also want to find other mutants willing to help us if Erik does start a war."

"From what I heard last, he is finding mutants too. He's killing anyone refusing to join him," I said.

"Then we need to get a move on," Charles said. "Hank. What is the quickest time you can finish?"

"Well, if I start now, maybe a couple hours, a day even," Hank said. He got up from the table, rinsed his plate and hurriedly walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you," Charles said.

"It's okay," I said before leaving the kitchen.

I only came out of my room for lunch and dinner that day. Lunch was silent. No one talked. Charles, it seemed, had to study for something and Hank was still tending to Cerebro so they ate fast.

Dinner however, Hank announced that Cerebro was completely repaired and we agreed that the next day, we will try and find mutants.

Charles looked from me to Hank. "What is with you two today? You haven't said a word to each other today."

"Er- nothing," I said as Hank suddenly became very interested in his fork. I hadn't forgotten what had happened between the two of us last night.

"Seriously guys," Charles said. "What happened? You two were talking yesterday, what's changed?"

"Nothing's changed," Hank said quietly.

"Oh, come on," Charles said.

I looked at Hank. I wasn't going to tell Charles if Hank didn't want him to know. Hank looked at me and shrugged and started speaking. Charles however, started laughing.

"Charles, you said you wouldn't read my mind!" Hank exclaimed.

"Yeah, he told me that once too," I said.

Once Charles had settled down, he said, "You two aren't talking to each other because of something that happened last night? Why? Are you guys ashamed or do you just feel awkward?"

I looked at Hank again. I didn't feel awkward around him and I wasn't ashamed of it either. So why didn't I talk to Hank once today?

"I just didn't want it to be awkward between you and me, Charles," Hank said. "I mean, you two go way back and-"

"You two are unbelievable," Charles said. He left the kitchen not too soon after that, leaving me and Hank together.

"So..." I said slowly.

"Raven what happened last night," Hank said. "I can't forget that."

"No one said you have to," I said.

"So, what do we do now?" Hank asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I said.

"You might not want what I want?" Hank said, looking down at the table.

"Hank. Just tell me what you want," I said.

"I want to be with you Raven," Hank said. "You make me want to be the real me when I'm with you. You liked me when I showed the real me. You make me feel like myself."

He walked out of the room when he finished talking, leaving me there in my thoughts.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Caught

**Hey! So here is Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**Chapter 3: Caught**

_He likes me_, I thought. _He actually likes me_.

It's been hours since Charles and Hank had left the kitchen, but I was still sitting where I was. It was as if I had been frozen and my thoughts had been put on replay. I was caught in a trance.

Finally, after what seemed to feel like hours more, I found the strength to move. I headed for my bedroom and flopped onto my bed, drowning in my own tiredness.

I woke the next day, feeling like I had after dinner. I moved slowly, dreading going to breakfast, knowing that Hank would be there.

It's not that I didn't like him, because I did, it was just that I was confused at how much I liked him or if I liked him more than a friend.

I pushed the door open to the kitchen once I got there and walked in. Charles was drinking coffee and looking quite excited and Hank was picking at his food, staring at the wall. I couldn't tell what his expression was.

I got my breakfast and sat at the table in silence.

"So," Charles said. "Should we try Cerebro out this morning or later when you two don't look like zombies?"

"I don't look like a zombie," I tried telling him, but he wasn't listening.

"We can do it after breakfast," Hank said, continuing to look at the wall.

"Raven?" Charles asked.

"I don't care when we do it. I'm not doing anything today," I said.

"Well, come and get me when you two have finished eating," he said, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for?" Hank asked.

"For everything," I said.

He got up out of his seat, walked around to my side of the table and sat on the chair next to me. I turned in my seat so I was facing him.

"Hank," I said, seriously. "I don't-"

"You don't like me?" He finished.

"No! I just don't know how much I like you."

Hank leaned in close so that his nose was almost touching mine. He closed the gap, kissing me softly. I kissed him back.

"So you do like me," he said, pulling out of the kiss, a smile appearing on his face.

I was lost at what to say, so I pressed my lips against his. I knew he was smiling at this.

Ten minutes later, Charles was behind closed doors using Cerebro, leaving me and Hank alone. I knew he was trying to catch my eye. I sighed and turned to face him, looking up into his eyes.

He seemed to have been fixed to having a permanent smile glued to his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I think you know," he said leaning in for another kiss. Our lips were almost touching when the door with Cerebro behind it opened. Hank and I jumped away from each other. Both of us were blushing furiously. Charles was looking between me and Hank, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. I knew that all he wanted to do now, more than anything, was laugh at the two of us.

"Uhh," Hank said awkwardly, still blushing. "Did you find Alex?"

"Yes. He is at a hotel in San Francisco. Got there and stay there for a couple of days. I'll get a few other mutants," he said. "Take the jet."

"But how are you going to get to the other mutants?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he replied.

We were all packed in less than an hour. I met the guys at the jet and Hank and I said goodbye to Charles.

**So that was that chapter! Next one shouldn't be too far away! Don't forget to review! I love reviews!**


	4. San Francisco

**Hey! Hope you enjoy chapter four! Don't forget to review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**Chapter 4: San Francisco**

It took a few hours to get to San Francisco. Once we got there, we went straight to the nearest hotel. The lady in the reception must have thought we were weird once we started describing Alex to her. When she said that she hadn't seen him, we walked out the door and looked for the next one.

Around lunch time, having no luck at finding Alex, we stopped at a cafe and got a coffee each. We asked around at a few more hotels, but he wasn't there either.

It was getting dark and we were just about to give up, when we saw another hotel.

"One more?" Hank asked. I nodded. This hotel was new-looking and had huge windows. We stepped inside. There was an old man behind the counter and a few people sitting on chairs.

"May I help you?" The greying man behind the counter said, his voice hoarse.

"Er, yeah," I said. "Have you seen a guy pass through here? He looks around our age, blonde hair-"

"Raven? Hank?" a voice behind us said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for you actually," Hank said, turning around so he was facing Alex. I turned around too.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Magneto is out of prison and building an army," I said, lowering my voice so the reception guy wouldn't hear.

"You're not gonna ditch us for him again, are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm staying with you guys," I said.

"You got a room here?" Hank asked.

"Uhh, yeah," Alex said slowly. He led us up a flight of stairs and half-way down a hallway. We walked inside of the room that Alex was staying in. The lounge room was big and there were four doorways.

"That way is the kitchen," Alex said, pointing to the first doorway. "That's the bathroom and those two are the bedrooms."

Hank and I sat on one of the lounges and Alex sat on another one. The lounge was smaller than usual double-seated lounges and we were squished together. We didn't have much room to move around.

"So what made you change your mind about Erik?" Alex asked me.

"He tried to kill me," I said.

"Oh," he said. "So what's happened since then?"

"Well," Hank said. "I fixed Cerebro, Charles is going to find some more mutants and Raven is living with us in the mansion."

"You two look cosy," Alex said cheerfully. "You guys gotten together yet?"

Hank and I tried to move away from each other more, but there wasn't any space to move. Alex laughed at our hopeless struggles.

"Well, aren't you two just cute?"

"I'm going to go," I said, getting up and walking into one of the rooms.

"That's my room," Alex said loudly. I walked backward out of the room I had walked into and went into the other room, closing the door behind me and sitting on the bed.

It felt like hours before there was a knock on the door. It was Hank. He came in to the room, leaving the door open.

"Alex has just gone to get some food," he said.

I nodded. He sat on the bed next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you reckon Charles can get any mutants?" I asked.

"Well," Hank said. "He could always force them to join us, but I don't think he would actually do that."

I looked up at him and was about to say something, but he chose that moment to lean down and press his lips against mine.

"Hey guys. I didn't know what you wanted to eat-"

I pulled myself away from Hank. Alex was standing in the doorway grinning like a maniac.

"I knew there was something going on between you guys," he said slyly.

"So what's for dinner?" Hank asked. Alex threw both of us a box each. We all went out of the room to the lounge room and Alex turned on the television while we ate.

"...the look for teenager Lucy Campbell has continued, but there has been no sight of her." There was a picture of a pretty-looking teenage girl on the screen. She had long, straight brown hair and her face had a few pimples on it. She looked familiar, but I don't know where I had seen her before.

"She's been missing for about a week now," Alex said, turning the TV off. He finished eating and headed towards his room saying, "I'm gonna go to bed and leave you two love birds alone."

"I'm gonna go too," I said.

"Ok, I'll sleep here," Hank said, resting his head against the back of the lounge.

"Don't be stupid," I said. "You take the bed."

Hank shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you should have the bed," he said.

"No," I said, picking his hand up and pulling him into the room, pushing him on the bed. "You have the bed."

"You have the bed," he said, pulling me onto the bed. I sighed. The boy was stubborn.

I wrapped my arms around him when he was getting up. "Stay."

He sighed. "Okay," he said, laying down. We laid there, holding each other, and eventually fell asleep.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. New Mutants and Plans

**Hey! Have fun reading chapter five! Don't forget to review when you're finished!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**Chapter 5: New Mutants and Plans**

"What did you two get up to last night?" Alex said the next morning when Hank and I walked out of the room.

"We didn't do anything," I said. "We were just sleeping."

I knew by the look on his face that he didn't believe me.

The next couple of days went by fast. We shared stories and had a few laughs, but kept to ourselves. It wasn't long before we found ourselves back in the jet and on our way back to the mansion.

"Does Charles know?" Alex asked. I gave him a questioning look. "About you and Hank."

"He sort of saw us about to kiss," I said. Alex laughed.

"We're here," Hank said, landing the jet.

Charles was outside. He wasn't alone either. There were five young people, three boys and two girls.

One of the girls, who looked like the oldest of the two, had snow white hair and darkish skin. The other had red hair and fair skin. The three boys looked quite different from each other. One of them had red-tinted glasses and brown hair, while another one of them had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. The last one was unmistakably the oldest of all of the kids. He had silvery hair and goggles covering his eyes.

"Ah, it's the beast boy," the eldest guy said on our arrival. Alex and I laughed while Hank groaned.

"So who is everyone?" I asked.

"How about we step inside first?" Charles said, leading everyone into the lounge room.

"I'm Ororo Munroe," the girl with white hair said once everyone was comfortably seated.

"Jean Grey," the girl with the red hair said.

"Scott Summers," said the young boy with the red glasses. Alex shrugged beside him.

"Jamie Taylor," the boy with the black hair introduced.

"Pietro Maximoff," the silvery haired boy said proudly. "Who are you guys."

"I'm Raven," I said.

"Raven Darkholme," Pietro said, nodding.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked.

"Just do," Pietro said, smiling. Hank rolled his eyes.

"I'm Hank McCoy," he said.

"What about you blondie? Who are you?" Pietro asked Alex.

"Alex Summers," Alex said. Scott stared at him.

"So," Jean asked. "What can everyone do?"

"Well," I said, turning into her, "I can do this."

Everyone stared.

"I can control the weather," Ororo said shyly.

"Cool," Jamie said. "But not as cool as shooting lightning at people."

"Too bad you can't move as fast as lightning," Pietro said, suddenly appearing behind Jamie.

"At least I can move things," Jean said. "And I hear things."

"What things?" I asked.

"Voices. In my head."

"What can you do Scott?" Hank asked.

"I can shoot laser thingys out of my eyes," Scott said.

"It's like what you can do Alex, but only out of his eyes," Charles explained.

"What about you?" Storm asked Hank. "What can you do?"

"I'm a beast," Hank said simply.

"Hell yeah, you are!" Alex said loudly. We all laughed.

"Isn't Magneto that guy we broke out of the Pentagon?" Pietro asked Charles.

"Yes."

"My mum said that she knew him when we saw him on TV once," Pietro said. "And before that, I knew that she knew a guy who could control metal."

"Yes. She might have known him," Charles said.

"So what did you guys do? Why were you in the jet? Where were you?" Pietro asked me, Hank and Alex.

"We were in San Francisco," Alex said.

"Why?"

"Because those two lovebirds-" he looked at me and Hank, "came to get me."

"You guys are together?" Jamie asked. "That's cute."

"We aren't together," Hank and I said at the same time.

"Because that doesn't make it look like you guys are together at all," Alex said. "And I remember walking in on you two kissing and you slept in the same bed."

"But nothing happened," I said.

"Why were you in the same bed?" Scott asked.

"Because there were only two beds in the hotel," Hank said.

"Someone could've slept on the lounge," Alex said.

"So who exactly is Magneto?" Jean asked, changing the subject.

"He is a mutant. A very powerful one," Charles said. "He was once with us in the beginning, but then he turned, taking Mystique with him. We broke him out of the Pentagon after he ended up in there, so we could persuade Mystique not to kill someone. Then Mystique broke him out of prison not too long ago and he tried killing her. I'm afraid that he will start a war and we know that he is recruiting mutants to join him."

"But why? Why is he trying to start a war?" Pietro asked.

"I have no idea," Charles said.

"Why did you break him out?" Scott asked me.

"He can be very... persuading," I said.

"I thought you would have gotten Logan," Hank said.

"Who is Logan?" I asked.

"Isn't he the guy that was with us when we broke Magneto out of the Pentagon?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, he is," Charles said. "But he isn't like he was then. That was the future him."

"So, what do we do?" Ororo asked.

"We train," Charles said.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! ****J**


	6. Embarrassing and Training

**Hey! I hope you're ready for chapter six! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**Chapter 6: Embarrassing and Training**

"Do you think we'll win this war?" Hank asked a little while later. We were still on the lounge and everyone else was getting dinner.

"We might be able to," I said.

"You don't believe that," Charles said appearing at the back of mine and Hank's lounge.

"He could have a huge powerful army Charles," I said. "And we've only got a few kids."

"If we train hard enough then we will win this war," Jean said walking towards us from the kitchen. I nodded.

I went to bed that night with only one thing on my mind: how are a few kids going to take down Magneto and an army, even if we do train?

I fell into an uneasy dream.

_"__Join us," a young girl with brown hair, whose face had a few pimples scattered across it._

_"__No," I said, defiantly._

_"__Come on, Raven. You know you want to," the girl said. "You belong with us. Erik and I."_

_"__I don't want to. I'm where I belong now. I don't belong with you and Erik."_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__Because," I said. "I'm where I should be. With friends."_

_"__You call them friends?" the girl screeched. "We'll kill them all. One by one. And when we're finished, we'll come for you."_

I woke up with a start. It was a dream. It was only a dream. But it felt so real.

I don't remember screaming, but I must have because Hank came rushing into my room saying, "What happened?"

Hank was dressed in his pyjamas, which was actually just a plain white t-shirt and boxers. It felt weird seeing Hank dressed like this. He usually had a button up shirt and long pants and a lab coat.

"Nothing. Just a dream. Sorry I woke you. Go back to bed," I said.

"What was it about?" Hank asked, walking over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"It was nothing," I said.

"Raven," Hank said. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have woken up screaming."

"Do you think I belong here?" I asked.

"Yes, you do," Hank said, laying down and wrapping his arms around me.

I didn't remember falling back to sleep, but the next thing I knew, someone was knocking on my bedroom door. It was Charles and Hank was still in the room. If Charles comes in, he'll get the wrong idea.

"Raven? Have you seen Hank?" he called. "Raven?"

"Coming!" I called back at him. I looked at Hank, who had just woken up. I softly whispered, "Charles is looking for you."

Hank's eyes widened.

"I'll talk to him. You hide because he might get the wrong idea," I said. Hank nodded.

I opened the door slightly.

"Hank is missing. You don't know where he is, do you?" Charles said.

"Uh, no. Have you checked his room or the lab?" I asked. "He might be there."

"Everyone has looked everywhere," Charles said. There was a loud _thump_ behind me and a voice softly saying, "Ow!"

Hank had fallen off the bed.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing," I said. "My book just fell off the bed."

"Then what- is Hank in here?" Charles said, pushing open the door.

Hank had obviously tried to hide behind the curtains, because I could see his feet at the bottom of them, as my curtains didn't flow all the way down to the floor.

"Hank, you can come out from behind the curtains now," Charles said. Hank stepped out from his hiding place, his face red.

"Why are you in here?" Charles asked.

"Raven had a nightmare," Hank said. Charles nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing happened Charles," I said, but Charles continued to smirk.

Finally he called out over his shoulder, "Stop looking for Hank. He was in Raven's room!"

Alex came around the corner to my room.

"See! Even here where Hank has his own room, he stays with Raven," he said, grinning like a psychopath. I blushed.

Pietro suddenly appeared. "Well, now we know that there's definitely something going on between these two."

"Nothing happened," Hank said, but no one was listening.

Breakfast was an embarrassing affair. All anyone seemed to want to do was tease Hank and I, no matter how many times we told them that nothing happened.

Once everyone had finished, Charles said, "We should start training straight after breakfast."

"What are we doing in training?" Ororo asked.

"Well," Charles said. "Pietro, we'll see how fast you can run and what we can do with it. Ororo, we could help you control the weather to be useful in a fight. Jean, we can work on your telepathy. Jamie and Scott, we can help you control your powers and help you with your aim on hitting things with them."

"What do we do?" Alex said.

"You can help them and train like we used to," Charles said.

"Alex, you can help Scott and Jamie out. Hank, you're fast so you can help Pietro with his running. Raven, you're with Ororo and I'll be with Jean."

"What do I help Ororo with?" I said.

"Try finding a way for her to control her powers and you could also teach her some combat skills if she's happy with that."

Ororo nodded saying, "Yeah, that'll be cool."

Ten minutes later, Ororo and I were on the grass lawn near some trees in the warm sun. Hank and Pietro were not too far away, Alex and the boys were somewhere in the mansion as was Charles and Jean.

"So," I said, facing Ororo. "Um, controlling your powers."

"I don't know how to work them properly," she said.

"Well, when you do work with your powers, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Happy, angry, sad, embarrassed..." she said.

"How do you feel when they are at their most powerful?" I asked.

"Well, mostly when I'm angry or upset," she said.

"Then maybe you could try thinking of some memories that make you feel like that," I suggested. She nodded.

Her face was full of concentration and determination. All of a sudden, her eyes turned white. Thunder was heard in the near distance. Dark gray clouds moved quickly, covering the sun above us. Huge raindrops began falling from the sky and lightning struck a tree right behind me, which caught on fire.

Suddenly the storm disappeared and the sun came out, not a cloud was in sight either.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ororo said.

"It's okay. No one got hurt," I said.

Hank and Pietro ran over to us.

"What just happened? Why is that tree on fire? Did you guys do that?" Pietro said. "I could get a fire extinguisher if you want."

Two seconds later, he was holding a fire extinguisher and the fire had vanished, leaving the tree burnt.

"Thanks," I said to him. He nodded.

Once Hank and Pietro left, I said, "How about this time, you concentrate on where you strike places with lightning as well."

Ororo nodded. "But where do I strike?" she asked.

"Well, the tree is already burnt and everything so try hitting the tree. Only hit the tree," I said.

Ororo's eyes turned white once more and we were dragged into the depressing weather. I was a little worried about the lightning and if Ororo could control it, but when it struck the tree twice and nowhere else, I was relieved.

The weather turned back to normal.

"I did it!" Ororo yelled happily. She smiled at me and then looked at the tree. "I did it!"

"Yep," I said happily.

**Hey! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
